Boxeo
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Hay personas que te apoyan a pesar de todo...y después está Craig. Creek.


**N.A: Dios, he estado algo ocupada, disculpen que no actualizo las demás historias, bueno esto se me ocurrió viendo los juegos olímpicos. Las palabras en Negrita y Cursiva son del árbitro y los animadores jajaj.**

" _Patéale el culo "_

" _Lo haré -ngh-"_

Tener a alguien a tu lado no es tan malo después de todo. Aunque fuera por obligación. Aunque estuvieran juntos por culpa de una mentira. No importaba…

" _A su lado ya no me sentía tan solo"_

" _ **Vamos a dar comienzo a esta pelea po**_ _ **r**_ _ **10 asaltos en el peso pluma**_ _ **"**_ _ **.  
**_ _  
_ _ **"**_ _ **Primero, en la esquina azul con los pantaloncillos verdes con blanco ,y un peso de 108 y media libras**_ _ **;**_ _ **su récord, 16 victorias con 8 derrotas 2 empate y 7 ganadas por nocaut ,de**_ _ **S**_ _ **outh**_ _ **Pa**_ _ **rk Colorado , Tweek tweeker Tweak y en la esquina roja con 111 libras, con un récord de 19 victorias 7 derrotas 1 empate y 12 ganadas por nocaut , de los**_ _ **Ángeles**_ _ **California**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sergio Gonzales**_ _ **. "**_

Aquello señalaba el comienzo de la pelea, y Tweek no podía estar mas nervioso. Al principio sólo se metió en aquello porque le pareció divertido, pero conforme pasó el tiempo eso fue tornándose más serio. Aquello fue haciéndose más...-un golpe fue dado de lleno en el rostro de Tweek, con dificultad logró incorporarse, vaya…debía tener mas cuidado, no había tiempo para recuerdos"

" _**Uh…ese fue un buen golpe, Tweak parece tener problemas…"**_

Mantener la guardia, no dar golpes bajos, no dar la espalda, podría con eso, solo tenía que concentrarse.

QUE MIERDA TE PASA! DEMUÉSTRALE QUIEN MANDA TWEEK!- Craig desde las gradas lo alentaba lo mejor que podía, pero si seguía haciéndolo a su manera seguro y lo expulsarían, y eso es lo que él rubio menos quería.

¡PUM! – otro golpe directo. Su entrenador estaba comenzando a perder los estribos gritándole una y otra vez que se concentrará . Eso estaba permitido?. Tal vez no , pero el problema no era ese. Él quería concentrarse en verdad pero…

TWEEK! DURO CON ESE HIJO DE P..- Lo demás no pudo escucharlo, otro golpe le fue propinado y esta vez fue a dar al suelo. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez si era buena idea que sacaran a Craig de ahí. LO ESTABA DISTRAYENDO! JESUCRISTO!.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

La campana señalaba que acababa el primer asalto, y Tweek sabía que aquello ya lo tenia perdido.

" _**No fue un buen comienzo para el chico de Colorado..si no se recupera me temo que irá a casa con las manos vacías"**_

" _**Me temo que así será Michael, mal por él, pero aprovechando que estamos en plenos juegos olímpicos, que tal un chiste?"**_

" _ **Nos vendría bien, Thomas , pues que esperas?"**_

" _**Que le dijo un pez brasileño a otro pez brasileño?"**_

" _**No lo sé Thomas, que le dijo?"**_

" _ **Eres de Río?"**_

" _ **Jajajaja"**_

" _ **Jajajaaj"**_

El comienzo del segundo asalto llegó y Tweek subió al cuadrilátero dispuesto a mejorar, después llegó el tercer asalto , el cuarto, el quinto (en el que por fin sacaron a Craig por alboroto -y conducta ofensiva-) , el sexto, el séptimo y al octavo el cafeinómano decidió darse por vencido. Siempre, en cada uno de los asaltos ocurría lo mismo: él se distraía , el otro aprovechaba aquello, le insertaba un golpe, caía al suelo, se levantaba y volvía a la pelea.

La verdad ya no sabía para que continuar, de todos modos ya había manchado el poco honor que le quedaba a South Park, de todos modos ya podía sentir el odio que emanaba de los demás para su persona, de todos modos ya podía escuchar lo que dirían los demás de sí. ..

" _Lo siento , pero ya no mereces ser nuestro hijo, por ello tendrás que viajar de ilegal en el camión de un traficante de órganos y cruzar la frontera enfrentándote al calcinante calor del desierto para trabajar como esclavo hasta que alguien se apiade de ti y te mate"_ ÉL NO QUERÍA MORIR!ERA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

El fin de aquel asalto era señalado nuevamente por la campana, y él estaba listo para decirle a su entrenador que iba a desertar como el cobarde que era..

TWEEK!- Acaso había oído bien? , aquella voz era de Craig?. El pelinegro era perseguido por unos guardias a los que les llevaba gran ventaja.

De repente al llegar al ring, Craig se sube como puede y toma de los hombros a un rubio muy asustado.

TWEEK!,NO TE RINDAS! – lo agitaba fuertemente- TU ERES MAS CAPAZ DE LO QUE CREES!-

Y ahí estaban nuevamente aquellas palabras…

Aquellas palabras que le hacían creer que era invencible, que era capaz de lo que sea. Aquellas palabras que le hicieron descubrir que no era tan inútil como siempre había pensado, que servía para algo después de todo, aquellas palabras que lo hacían creer en sí mismo, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y es que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, se atrevía a decir que tal vez se conocían el uno al otro mas de lo que los conocían sus padres. Sabían como animarse , sabían como enojar al otro, sabían de lo que eran capaces y Tweek nunca se sintió más afortunado de que fuera así.

"Es hora de volver al ring" Le decía su entrenador más fastidiado que cualquiera de los de ahí. Buscaba con la vista a Craig pues sus pensamientos le habían distraído de lo que sucedía alrededor y no se había dado cuenta de cuando éste se había ido.

A unos cuantos pasos lo encontró forcejeando con unos guardias que luchaban por sacarlo de ahí, y seguro que Craig les estaba maldiciendo por todo lo alto.

-ngh- soy capaz de más de lo que creo…- susurró para si mismo caminando hacia el centro del ring y acomodándose en posición ofensiva.

soy capaz..- se repetía mientras algo dentro de él le recorría todo el cuerpo llenándolo de determinación .

Gracias Craig…- el combate comenzó y Tweek se sentía capaz de todo, tal vez ahora ya no podría ganar con puntos así que la única forma de victoria era por nocaut.

Debía esperar el momento adecuado, el momento justo, un solo golpe bastaría, un solo...AHORA!.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeó como nunca antes lo había hecho, y justo como quería, su contrincante cayó, ahora…solo era esperar que no se levantara.

Uno. ( Oraba al cielo porque se quedará allí tirado)

Dos. ( Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora)

Tres. ( Sudaba todo el café que tomó esa mañana)

Cuatro. ( Su corazón se había cansado de palpitar)

Cinco. ( Vio una reacción del otro, le dieron ganas de saltar del ring)

Seis. ( Estaba dispuesto a hacer un pacto con los Gnomos)

Siete. ( El tiempo se le hacía más lento)

Ocho. ( El árbitro se tomaba su tiempo)

Nueve. ( GAH!ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDE CONTAR MÁS RÁPIDO!)

Diez. ( oh dios mio…)

Todos se quedaron en silencio atónitos por lo que había ocurrido.

" _**El vencedor es Tweek Tweak!"**_

Nadie podía creerlo.

El entrenador no podía creerlo. El árbitro no podía creerlo. South Park no podía creerlo. Cartman no podía creerlo.

" _Págame culo gordo…"_

" _MALDITO JUDÍO HICISTE TRAMPA!"_

Tweek no podía creerlo…

" _Sabia que le patearias el trasero"_

" _Gracias a ti…Craig…"_

 **N.A: huehuehuehue, solo puse a los animadores porque quería una escusa para contar el chiste. Para hacer este fic tuve que leer varias cosas sobre Boxeo y ver algunos videos e YouTube, gracias a eso ahora se un poco más del deporte jajaj. Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que siempre son bienvenidos, igualmente los favs, llenan mi pequeño corazón** **.**


End file.
